


paul and john's anniversary

by maccahazza



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: John is a cutie, M/M, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, Slight fluff, Very short one-shot, and paul adores john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccahazza/pseuds/maccahazza
Summary: john attempts to do something special for his anniversary with paul, but the outcome isn't what he hoped.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	paul and john's anniversary

John looked up at the clock. Five more minutes. Five more minutes until his boyfriend came home. Five more minutes until he got to indulge himself in everything that was Paul. He had the pleasure of doing that for the past three years. Three years and John had yet to get sick of him. Every day was a mystery to John of how he managed to snag a man like his partner. Just looking at the perfect, unflawed man each morning and night was a reminder never to take Paul for granted.

The unpleasant smell of burning bread and chicken filled John's nostrils, immediately taking him out of his thoughts about Paul. He turned to the stove and toaster, noticing the smoke arising from each. "Shit!" John muttered through his teeth. His trembling hand turned off the stove and then the toaster. The towel next to him came to be handy as he was swinging it in the air to diffuse the smoke. John finally took the toast out of the toaster and scrunched his nose in disgust as he looked at the black sides of the pieces of bread. So much for that. The same went for the chicken that was not completely black but burnt enough to where it wouldn't taste like anything but char.

John's tunnel vision of the burnt chicken soon went away when he heard the front door open. He wanted to groan in frustration as he knew it would be Paul. Can't something go my fucking way! He thought to himself. He only wanted to cook a nice dinner for Paul, for their anniversary to please the man. Before he could greet his boyfriend at the door, Paul beat his lover to it, smelling the immediate fumes of burnt food. John noticed how his boyfriend's eyes widened and wrinkled his nose in disdain.

"Bloody...What the hell happened here, John?" Paul said as he held his hand in the air, wavering the smoke away.

John bit his bottom lip in embarrassment as he noticed Paul's face. He shrugged lightly, finally saying, "I-I tried to make you dinner. You know, for our anniversary. But I...I wasn't watching the food that well."

Paul observed John heavily, seeing him embarrassed as he tried to explain what happened. John was so cute at the moment. His eyes were looking even sadder than usual, and biting his bottom lip in an attempt to look innocent. This only made Paul chuckle in reply.

"Oh, Johnny, baby." The younger man walked up to John and opened his arms up for a hug, only wanting to hold his boyfriend in his arms. John took the bait and walked straight into Paul's arms, melting into an abyss of serotonin. "We both know you can't cook," Paul continued. "But thank you, love, for trying for me. So sweet, you are. Give us a kiss?"

John looked up from the crook of Paul's neck and nodded eagerly before leaning in to collapse his lips against his lover's. The feeling of his boyfriend's lips was amazing. All the embarrassment left him, and the rush of contentment filled him, knowing this man would always make him feel better.

"I love you, Johnny," Paul cooed against his lips, staring him in the eye to affirm his words better. 

John's cheeks flushed. "I love you more."

Paul giggled, diving himself into John's neck, inhaling the vanilla scent that made him feel at home. Lifting his head, he suggested, "How about takeout? We can watch a movie and celebrate."

"Okay. I like that a lot better."

"Happy anniversary, John love."

"Happy anniversary, my little flower princess."

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what john was trying to cook. i just wrote some random food lol


End file.
